


Worgen Bites Are Worse Than Their Barks

by UpsideDownSinner



Category: Warcraft, World of Warcraft
Genre: Elf, F/M, Multi, Warcraft - Freeform, Worgen, dont know why i chose krennan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpsideDownSinner/pseuds/UpsideDownSinner
Summary: extremely short one shot where Genn forces an elf to taste his doggy bits





	Worgen Bites Are Worse Than Their Barks

The snarl on the pale worgen’s face, the way his snout formed just so, made his hunger obvious. It gleamed in his eyes and oozed in his drool. He didn’t care for how delicate they might be. He was not used to the gentle embrace of a partner, and had been roughened by war and agony. He wouldn’t appreciate their soft skin under his paws, the softness of their hair. He wouldn’t cup their perfectly formed breasts, not rub his claw over their face in a moment of love.

His hunger was for none of those things. His eyes were set on one thing, and one thing only. His pink cock moved into her parted lips, smoothly followed by the thick and heavily veined shaft. The elf gagged, choking as he tried to force his knot into them. They blinked up at him, his large canine teeth well cared for, the sharp points glistening brightly. Their eyes fluttered to his. Greymane growled in pleasure, seeing the look in their eyes as they were ravaged by his cock. His cock strained against the back of their throat as he tried to go faster, harder. The worgen’s tough paws were tightly entangled in their white hair, his hands far to calloused and worn to appreciate the silky touch. They flinched in disgust as he howled in pleasure. His dagger was pressed dangerously close to their throat, and only got more threatening as he became more erratic. Behind them, Krennan picked up his own pace. Daisling had almost forgotten about him. He had stopped watching his comrade and was now fucking Daisling’s tight ass for all he was worth. His thick hand clapping against their ass. Welts began to raise in the shape of his hand on their ass, and he laughed in delight. They thought it in their best interest to stay still. They didn’t dare let Krennan move them, as they pressed backwards to escape the dagger at their throat.

Greymane withdrew his canine cock, the pinkness stark against Daisling’s pale face. He left his cock on their tongue, gripping himself behind his knot and stroking himself. half movements that went from his sheath to their lips. They looked up at him again, their eyes pleading. Surely the great King of Gilneas would have mercy upon them?

At first he seemed to only be interested in their mouth. Their lips were raw and reddened. Greymane seemed to suddenly be interested in more, his ears pricking up and his snarl forming differently. Small tears had formed in the corners of their black eyes. Greymane took his thumb off the dagger and wiped away a tear as it rolled down their cheek. The chemist had lost most sense of rhythm at this point, lost in his human ecstasy. They closed their eyes, and ever so slightly tilted their head. They leaned against his paw gently, tightening their lips over his cock. Behind them, Krennen pulled out of their ass and stroked it free of his own cum, spilling onto their back in huge bursts. He wiped his hand on their cheek with a snicker.

He seemed to notice a change in the tension that hung in the air. He whispered to his king, low and warning. Greymane growled deeply, glaring at him as he walked out of their tent. Krennan made a show of fastening his pants as he left.

It was just the elf and the worgen now. Greymane slowed his ruthless onslaught, enjoying the fresh and soft stroking of their lips. He wanted more. Now that his comrade was gone, he didn’t have to worry about his pride, didn’t have to prove anything. They kept their eyes closed, breathing warm air through their nose onto Greymane’s cock. Both paws held them steady as he got lost in their mouth.

They concentrated on the feeling of the cock in their mouth. It wasn’t unpleasant, on its own at least. They focused, trying to create more spit, which they succeeded in. Greymane loved it, his whole member quickly became coated in their hot spit. They swallowed around him, widening their eyes to seem more appealing. They ignored the bruises and the ache of their ass. They began sucking Greymane as thought they had been long-time lovers, as if the experience were pleasurable, and an honor to serve a King.

Soon he was growling and moaning, whispering words in a hushed, secretive tone that told Daisling they were dark things, not to be repeated. They rolled their tongue in their mouth, circling the thrusting cock with their tongue. They bobbed to match his pace, letting his tight grip guide them. They could taste his precum now, spots of it falling on their tongue. Greymane let go of their hair, and took their head in both paws. He pulled them viciously forward over his swollen knot, and threw his head back in sudden waves of pleasure. He was pouring and spurting huge squirts of cum into their throat, crying out with each burst as Daisling held their breath, waiting for release. Greymane withdrew, watching Daisling swallow what was left of his load.

Greymane heard laughter outside, and his gaze grew dark again. He backhanded Daisling, and they fell, unable to hold themselves up under the unexpected blow. They thought they had been getting through to him, but whatever he had heard outside had sent him back into blistering anger.He spit on them, and they gasped in disgust. A swift kick of a clawed paw came down on their head, Blackness swarmed their vision, and the scene replayed itself for them in their unconscious torment.


End file.
